


Un Idiota Encantador

by Nikiitah



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Alternate Universe, Humor, M/M, Romance, Twincest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 00:18:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8306563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikiitah/pseuds/Nikiitah
Summary: Camus ha empezado a experimentar sentimientos hacia Milo, un muchacho arrogante con quien siempre suele pelear, pero un pequeño accidente le hará ver que... el idiota puede ser encantador.





	

Su mirada se perdió, como tantas otras veces, en aquel cuerpo divinamente esculpido mientras que un suspiro brotaba de aquellos finos labios. Se sentía en las nubes cada vez que ese alto, atlético y encantador muchacho pasaba a su lado, con esa brillante mirada turquesa que dedicaba solo a sus victorias en las competencias en que participaba. Le provocaba un sentimiento cálido, ternura quizás; incluso cuando hacía algunas de sus tontas bromas en clase siempre conseguía sacarle una sonrisa. Y eso que siempre se había considerado a sí mismo como un hombre muy serio.  
¿Qué había hecho ese joven para tenerlo así de enamorado? Por que sí, se había enamorado de ese sujeto que al principio le resultaba arrogante y altanero; sin embargo, había un ‘pequeño’ inconveniente: ambos se detestaban.  
Bufaba algo disconforme en cuanto el recuerdo volvía a su mente, si ambos hubieran tenido un primer encuentro algo... diferente, podrían haber sido aunque sea amigos, pero el hubiera no existe.

Su mirada violácea se perdió en el paisaje que se mostraba afuera, cerca al instituto se podía ver un hermoso jardín de rosas rojas que, desde que había descubierto aquel sentimiento, le habían parecido hermosas. Hundirse en aquellas fantasías le hacía suspirar casi a cada momento ¿Quién podría culparlo? Era la primavera, esa estación tenía la culpa.

— ¡Hola, ratón! — le dirigió una mirada fría al dueño de aquella voz, pero aún así no pudo evitar que su corazón latiera con rapidez, porque sí, ese era...

— Milo — masculla con molestia — Ya te dije que dejaras de llamarme ratón — tiempo atrás había dejado de llamarlo por su apellido, tal vez porque el griego le había insistido hasta el hartazgo o tan solo porque, en el fondo, buscaba la manera de ser más cercano a ese joven que le robaba el sueño.

— ¡Vamos, ratoncito! — pasó su brazo por encima de los hombros de Camus para acercarlo a sí mismo y sonreír abiertamente — Sé que te gusta ese apodo, además te va bien.

— Suéltame — le da un codazo a sus costillas con algo de fuerza, obligando al otro a soltarlo. Soltando un bufido el muchacho se va hacia las mesas de al fondo donde, como siempre, los gemelos Saga y Kanon, el italiano apodado "Death Mask" y su inseparable amigo Aioria lo esperaban.

Suelta un nuevo suspiro cuando escucha las risas de los más revoltosos del instituto y, apoyando la cara en su mano, vuelve a mirar por la ventana. Aunque deseaba que las horas pasaran con rapidez, el tiempo parecía transcurrir a un ritmo lento y despreocupado. Como burlándose de él.

— Parece que otra vez Milo te molestó ¿qué te dijo esta vez?

— Ratón — el mayor no puede evitar soltar una carcajada al escuchar aquel apodo — ¡No te rías, Saga!

— Lo siento... es que... — intentaba no volver a reír pero le resultaba imposible — No puedo creer que Milo siempre trate de ponerte sobrenombres... por lo menos es mejor que ‘cabeza de alga’ ¿no?

— Tal vez... — desvió su mirada algo avergonzado — Es tu hermano... debes saber algo ¿no?

— No tengo ni la menor idea — respondió alzando los hombros, claro que sabía, pero no podría delatar a su hermanito.

— Estoy harto de su burlas... ¿Acaso no tiene él algún defecto?

— ¿Defecto? — arqueó una ceja, no creyendo del todo las palabras del francés ¿Enserio hablaban del mismo Milo?

— ¿Qué?

— Creo que estudiar tanto ha hecho explotar tus neuronas — dice con diversión — Los defectos de Milo son incontables...

— ¡...! — al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho no pudo evitar sonrojarse y ocultarse tras su libro — Como sea...

Saga negaba con la cabeza al ver las reacciones de su compañero y miró de reojo como sus hermanos se reían de la pelea de Death y Aioria; decidió no mencionar nada más y fue hacia su asiento cuando la profesora de Francés apareció.

Aquella clase pasó sin emociones ni contratiempos, más le daría una grata sorpresa al final. La profesora le solicitó unos minutos de su tiempo para hablar y él, antes de obedecer, dio un vistazo rápido a Milo que prácticamente corría fuera del salón. La mujer miró a Camus con gesto pensativo, como si dudara aún de lo que tenía que decirle al muchacho que esperaba con paciencia las palabras de la docente.

— Camus, sé que eres uno de los mejores estudiantes, y sobre todo eres francés — el joven le miró interrogante pero aun así no interrumpió — Uno de tus compañeros ha tenido problemas con la clase y no hay mejor candidato para ser su tutor que tú.

— No se preocupe — dijo con suavidad — Con gusto lo seré.

— Muchas gracias joven Camus, puede retirarse — asintiendo tomó sus cosas y salió cuando la mujer le entregó el nombre de la persona a quien enseñaría.

(-x-)

— ¿Tutor? — dijo sorprendido Shura — ¿De quién?

— Míralo tú mismo — desviando su rostro le extiende el pedazo de papel que le entregaron. Al principio, el español no entendió de dónde venía tanta timidez por parte de Camus pero al leer no pudo ocultar su expresión burlona.

— Entonces deberías aprovechar, podría ser tu oportunidad para que dejaras de babear por Dalaras.

— No babeo por Milo...

— Mmm ahora es Milo ¿eh?

— Cállate, no debí decirte nada.

— Venga, hombre — le dió una ligera palmada en su hombro — Todos en el salón saben que babeas por Milo y él por ti.

— Solo me ve como un ratón de biblioteca. Además, desde que llegué al instituto me ha estado haciendo bromas.

— ¿No sabes lo que dicen? Del odio al amor hay un solo paso...

— Si tú lo dices...

Camus simplemente suspiró, si Milo lo viera como hombre y no solo como su blanco de bromas desde el principio, todo hubiera sido diferente. Cuando apenas había llegado a Grecia desde Francia, y asistió el primer día al salón de clases, solo bastó que sus miradas cruzaran para saber que él era el indicado, pero lastimosamente por un pequeño error, o mejor dicho ‘confusión’, habían protagonizado una estúpida riña que dio inicio a la extraña relación que ahora tenían. 

(-x-)

— ¡Otro reprobado! — gritó colérico — ¡¿Cuándo vas a aprender que primero son tus estudios y luego las fiestas?!

— Tranquilo viejo, ya hablé con la profesora y dijo que me colocaría algún tutor...

— ¿Y qué harás con la nota? ¡Joder, Milo! Es importante que saques altas calificaciones si quieres ir a una buena universidad y...

— ...ser alguien en la vida — completó imitando la voz de su padre, que lo miró con rabia — Ya lo sé viejo, pero...

— Pero el pequeño Milo está enamorado — canturrean Saga y Kanon, logrando sacar una carcajada de Kardia que miraba con expresión burlona al menor de los hermanos.

— ¿Enamorado? ¿de quién? — pregunta con confusión Zaphiri, el padre.

— Un francés — responde Kanon alzando sus hombros — ¿Por qué crees que el pequeño idiota está tan mal en esa asignatura?

— ¡Cállate, Kanon! — gruñe molesto ante la mirada de su padre.

— Cof, cof, cof — Kardia se lleva una mano a sus labios al atorarse con la manzana que comía, caminando hacia las escaleras para subir a su habitación.

— ¿Y a ese que le pasa? — pregunta Milo, tratando de desviar la atención de su padre hacia el mayor de sus hermanos.

— Nosotros iremos a ver... — comenta Saga con una sonrisa burlona, agarra la mano de Kanon y se van, dejando a padre e hijo solos. Milo maldijo su suerte y a sus hermanos por abandonarlo, pero aún así no se salvaría del castigo que su padre le daría.

El silencio se había hecho incómodo, mientras la mirada grisácea de Zaphiri chocaba con las turquesas de Milo, ninguno de los dos daría su brazo a torcer tan fácilmente, el primero quería demostrar su autoridad mientras que el segundo solo quería ganar aquel duelo de miradas por orgullo. Fue hasta que el sonido insistente de su celular interrumpió que ambos relajaron el ceño. Zaphiri aún miraba a su hijo con desaprobación, pero al ver cómo la mirada de este cambiaba a una de sorpresa, no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad por la persona que llamaba al menor de sus hijos.

— ¿Diga? — dijo, tratando que la voz saliera normal, al otro lado de la línea pasaron unos segundos antes que su interlocutor contestara.

— Milo... Soy Camus. Mañana quiero verte en la biblioteca a las cinco de la tarde para...

— ¡Oh! ¡Así que el ratón de biblioteca quiere tener una cita con el gran Milo!

— No seas molesto y solo ven — gruñe con fastidio, Zaphiri alza una ceja al ver el brillo en los ojos de su hijo — Lleva tu cuaderno y lapicero, que soy tu tutor de Francés, no llegues tarde o me iré.

— Claro amorcito, lo haré.

— Idiota.

Camus cuelga sin despedirse y Milo solo sonríe más ampliamente, le encantaba hacerlo rabiar.

— ¿Quién era? — pregunta con los ojos entrecerrados el mayor, Milo solo bufa molesto al recordar que su padre estaba cerca y en cuanto partió sus labios para responder, fue interrumpido por el olor de algo quemándose.

— Algo se quema...

— ¡Mierda! — dándose la vuelta, Zaphiri apaga la cocina. Por andar discutiendo con su hijo, había olvidado por completo que estaba cocinando.

— Iré a comprar pizza — aprovechando la distracción de su padre, el peliazul sale corriendo. 

— Ay Milo...

(***)

(**)

(*)

— ¡Por favor!

— No.

— ¡Kardia!

— Carajo Milo, he dicho que no.

— Por favoooor — el menor se sube encima de su espalda y empieza a jalar la playera de su hermano.

— ¡Joder, Milo! Tienes a Saga y Kanon también ¿por qué me molestas a mi?

— Ese par de traidores se fueron temprano, papá les dio permiso de salir.

— ¿Qué hay de papá? — murmuró aburrido, dejando sobre la almohada el libro que intentaba leer, había deseado terminar con eso pero desde que Milo entró a su habitación no había podido avanzar ni una sola oración y si lo hacía, no la entendía del todo.

— Sabes que va a tener uno de esos ataques de sobreprotección cuando lo vea — bufaba molesto — Por eso recurro a ti, eres mi última esperanza y... Espera, ¿qué haces leyendo un libro? ¿no decías que nunca los tocarías?

— ¿Sabes qué?, para que me dejes de joder te llevaré a la biblioteca —dijo levantándose de mala gana— Andando.

— ¡Por eso te amo, hermano! — exclamó con alegría — Pero aun así quiero saber por qué lees ¡Es un milagro que lo hagas!

— Cállate o no te llevo — agarrando sus llaves y chaqueta se dirigió hacia la salida con Milo que seguía haciendo miles de preguntas. Había una razón por la cual tenía ese libro, pero era una historia que a su hermano no le incumbía.

(-x-)

— ¿Tienes todo listo? ¿estás seguro que no quieres que me quede a tu lado?

— Si, no quiero darle más motivos para que me moleste.

— Camus... ese muchacho que me dices no es...

— Por favor Degel, no quiero que empieces.

— Tómalo como una oportunidad de conocerlo mejor hermanito — no quería admitirlo pero para el mayor era una situación muy cómica, además estaba experimentando un deja vù.

— No hay mucho más que conocer.

— Quien sabe... — susurró con una sonrisa — Con suerte ya me dirás si tengo o no un cuñado nuevo.

— ¡Degel!

El francés mayor solo suelta algunas risitas, apenas había ingresado a su casa, fue hacia la habitación de su hermano mayor. Degel Fontaine, era una de las únicas personas en que confiaba, su padre, Krest solía estar siempre ocupado y nunca tenía tiempo para estar con ambos, por eso el vínculo que había formado con Degel era tan fuerte e imposible de romper.

— He pasado por una situación similar, Camus. Por lo que me has dicho, ese muchacho gusta de ti.

— Si le gustara no saldría con toda chica o chico que se le cruzara ¿no crees?

—Sigo diciendo que... — el sonido del claxon detiene su charla, al girar ambos hermanos vieron a un par de peliazules que salían del auto discutiendo. Camus sintió su corazón palpitar en cuanto sus ojos se cruzaron con los del joven griego.

Milo vestía una camiseta ceñida al cuerpo de color rojo que resaltaba sus músculos, vaqueros de color negro, una casaca de cuero y zapatillas del mismo color. A su lado, Kardia lucía más relajado, con la camisa blanca con unos cuantos botones abiertos en la parte superior, dejando su pecho al descubierto, unos pantalones del mismo color y unas zapatillas grises.

— ¡Ey, ratón! — le saludó el menor, recibiendo una mirada fastidiada por parte de Camus, mientras que Degel contenía las ganas de reír al igual que Kardia.

— ¡Milo! — gruñó de nuevo molesto — ¡Ya te dije que no me llames así!

— Tranquilo amorcito, estamos en confianza — contestó despreocupadamente — Él es mi hermano mayor, Kardia.

— ¿Ah? Mu-Mucho gusto — hizo una leve reverencia antes de voltear hacia su hermano que no le quitaba la vista al mayor — Él es Degel, mi hermano mayor.

— Milo no ha dejado de hablar de ti Camus, al parecer le has encantado — dijo Kardia, esquivando del golpe que Milo casi le da — Espero que logres hacer un milagro, a mi pequeño hermano le cuesta retener información, su cabeza está llena de aire.

— ¡Kardia! ¡ya largate! — el mayor solo le revolvió los cabellos y se acercó a Degel con una sonrisa coqueta.

— Hola francesito, ya que los niños van a estudiar ¿Qué te parece tener una cita los dos? — susurró mientras rodeaba la cintura del francés con sus brazos, pegando ambos cuerpos.

— Primero invitame a comer y hablamos — le guiñó el ojo a modo de respuesta, ante la mirada asombrada de los otros dos. Kardia sonrió y, luego de dar un mordisco a su manzana, posó sus labios sobre los de Degel, compartiendo un beso lleno de pasión y deseo.

— Degel...

— Kardia...

— Milo, si le dices algo al viejo te colgaré del balcón — le amenazó el mayor, haciendo una mueca al terminar. Se llevó a Degel que solo le reprochaba por su vocabulario hasta que ambos se perdieron en el auto.

Al quedarse solos, un silencio incómodo apareció. Ambos habían hablado con anterioridad pero nunca lo había hecho estando solos y eso les ponía nerviosos, más aún a Milo. Debió imaginar que Kardia le delataría pero era un riesgo que había tenido que correr si deseaba que su hermano lo llevara en su auto.

— Bien ratón, debemos entrar y... ¿ah? — una mueca de disgusto se dibujó en su rostro al leer que la biblioteca estaba cerrada hasta nuevo aviso — Esto debe ser una broma...

Camus soltó un suspiro, desanimado al darse cuenta que no podrían hacer nada ese día. Al menos no allí.

— Bueno... será mejor que me vaya.

— ¡No! ¡No me levanté tan temprano para nada!

— Milo, son las cinco de la tarde...

— ¿Y? a veces tomo algunas siestas en la tarde — Camus lo observó torciendo sus labios en una sonrisa cínica, pero no pudo decir nada cuando Milo ya lo llevaba arrastrando hacia el centro comercial.

— ¿Por qué nos dirigimos al centro comercial?

— ¿No es obvio? Tengo hambre — el francés ladeó el rostro un poco para ver la expresión de Milo, pero el muchacho no volteaba e incluso incrementaba la velocidad.

Al llegar, y luego de ordenar a Camus que eligiera una mesa para poder comer, se formó en fila de los puestos de comidas. El joven solo suelta un suspiro mientras esperaba que su acompañante volviera; no había podido opinar siquiera, Milo había decidido hacer todo él mismo, ¡Incluso se había atrevido a ordenarle!

— Y yo como idiota le hago caso — susurra con un tinte rojo sobre sus pálidas mejillas. Su corazón de nuevo había empezado a latir con fuerza al recordar aquella descarada e irritante mirada que el griego solía dedicarle.

— ¡Vaya! ¡Qué hermosura trajo el centro comercial!

— ¿Ah? — al alzar la mirada se percató que estaba siendo rodeado por cuatro muchachos. El que le había hablado, de cabello plateado, se inclinó hasta quedar a la altura de su rostro mientras se relamía los labios con descaro al recorrerlo de pies a cabeza con los ojos, como si fuese a comerlo.

— ¿Cómo te llamas, preciosura? — le preguntó, sin embargo Camus se limitó a dedicarle una gélida mirada de desprecio absoluto— ¿Eres mudo muchachito?

— Largo — espetó con tono cortante.

— ¿O qué? ¿Me vas a pegar? — las risas de sus amigos no se hicieron esperar, incrementando el enojo de Camus.

— Él no, pero yo sí — al oír la voz, el joven volteó solo para encontrarse con el puño que le derribaría con increíble facilidad— ¡No se atrevan a volver a molestar a mi novio, bastardos!

— Maldito — masculló otro muchacho abalanzándose hacia Milo.

Los otros dos chicos también se precipitaron sobre el griego, dejándolo en una clara desventaja. Camus, que miraba horrorizado como su compañero era golpeado despiadadamente, se levantó para tratar de ayudarlo pero dos manos en sus hombros lo hicieron detenerse. Creyendo que eran otro de los amigotes de ese sujeto, giró dispuesto a propinarles un golpe pero se detiene al reconocer a ese par.

— Saga... Kanon... — susurró con un ligero alivio aunque la mirada de los gemelos mostraba una profunda ira, nunca antes los había visto así.

— Quédate atrás Camus, Milo nos mataría si algo te pasara — dijo con una pequeña sonrisa Kanon. Saga lo soltó de inmediato para ir a socorrer a su hermano menor, seguido de su gemelo.

“Por lo menos ahora la pelea está pareja…” pensó el francés en ese instante.

En la sección de comida, solo se podía escuchar los gritos de las señoras al ver charcos de sangre. Algunos niños lloraban asustados, mientras que otros más grandes apoyaban a los tres peliazules. La presencia policial no se hizo esperar y entre varios lograron separar a los siete (porque el primero había despertado de su inconsciencia). Aunque ellos habían salido notablemente lastimados, Milo si que daba buenos golpes y más con la ayuda de los gemelos.

(-x-)

Camus tuvo que llamar a su hermano de inmediato cuando los policías le informaron que si no pagaban la fianza, se quedarían en la comisaría un buen rato acusados de destrucción de la propiedad privada y lesiones.

— Mierda... pero solo lo defendía — murmuró el griego menor ante las risas nerviosas de los gemelos, si su padre se llegara a enterar... estarían muertos.

Camus miraba la casaca de cuero que Milo le había dado cuando entró a la celda para que se abrigara, cuando el estruendoso ruido de la puerta al abrirse lo sobresaltó. Kardia caminaba con rapidez con los ojos inyectados de sangre por la furia que sentía en esos momentos; estaba haciéndole el amor a Degel cuando la llamada de Camus resonó en la habitación del hotel, provocando que mascullara cuanta maldición pasaba por su mente al enterarse que sus tres hermanos estaban tras las rejas por una pelea, y encima por casi destruir el mobiliario del centro comercial. Pero no se lo diría a su padre, claro que no. Zaphiri ya tenía que lidiar con los cuatro siendo padre soltero como para darle otra carga más, pero él, el Gran Kardia se encargaría de darles una lección a ese trío.

— Degel... — susurró sintiendo un poco de temor por el destino de Milo y los gemelos.

— Tranquilo Camus, Kardia no los matará — dijo con una pequeña sonrisa — Por ahora...— soltó una risilla de nerviosismo al entrar en la celda a petición de éste.

Luego de haberle entregado el cheque con la cantidad exacta de la fianza, Kardia se tronó los dedos mientras la celda era cerrada a sus espaldas. Los otros presos que estaban ahí, se arrimaron a una esquina sintiendo lástima por el trío recién llegado.

— ¡Tuve que pagar unos 500.000.000 $ por la estupidez de ustedes! ¡Todo por una estúpida pelea! ¡¿Creen que el dinero sale de los árboles, trío de pendejos?!

— Kardia... — intervino Saga tragando duro — Todo tiene una explicación...

— ¡Explicación mis pelotas! ¡Malditos imbéciles! — alza su puño propinándoles fuertes golpes en la cabeza — ¡Por una puta vez quisiera tener sexo sin que me interrumpan! ¡Esto les costará caro, pendejos de mierda!

Nadie se atrevía a decir nada, incluso Camus se había ocultado detrás de su hermano, que lucía un fuerte sonrojo en el rostro por la vergüenza. Milo solo pudo maldecir su suerte, su hermano tenía el mismo carácter de su padre ¿Por qué creyó que iba a ser diferente?

— Vayan a mi auto ¡ahora! y pobre de ustedes si hacen alboroto — gruñó, un momento después miró a Milo aún encabronado y lo sujetó del hombro — ¡Tú! ¡¿Acaso no te dejé en la biblioteca?! ¡¿Así estudias?!

— La biblioteca está cerrada y...

— ¡¿Y la casa?! ¡¿No se te ocurrió ir directamente a la casa y llamarme?!

— Pero tú dijiste...

— ¡Mierda, Milo! ¡Usa la cabeza! — le agarró de la oreja y lo arrastró hasta la salida, tirándolo dentro del coche.

Degel se sentó en el asiento del piloto, esperando a que Kardia se calmara, sabía de sobra que cuando el griego se enojaba podría causar un accidente él mismo, y era mejor prevenir que lamentar. El camino a la casa de los griegos era silenciosa, podía ver por el retrovisor como Milo se quejaba por el dolor de su oreja y de cabeza, Kardia le había obligado a subirse encima de las piernas de unos de los gemelos por falta de espacio, mientras que Camus solo lo miraba de reojo.

Al llegar, Saga y Kanon fueron los primeros en salir volando hacia su casa, no deseaban que Zaphiri los viera con las vendas en su rostro y brazos, tuvieron suerte de no romperse nada.

— Baja Milo, llevaré a Degel y Camus a su casa — ordenó Kardia aún molesto.

— Pienso ir con ustedes, aunque no te guste —respondió el menor con firmeza, aunque por dentro estaba nervioso.

— No he pedido tu opinión, pequeño idiota — masculló entre dientes.

— Por esta vez déjalo Kardia, así nos cuenta lo que en realidad ocurrió ¿no crees? — las palabras de Degel surtieron efecto.

Durante el camino, Milo se dedicó a relatar lo que había ocurrido, el enojo de Kardia había disminuido, pero aún así no fue suficiente. Kardia ya tenía una fuerte migraña, pero por lo menos se sentía más aliviado sabiendo que aquello no había sido del todo culpa de una rabieta de su hermano. Cuando llegaron a su destino, los mayores fueron los primeros en salir, Degel hablaba con Kardia y éste se sentía más relajado.

— Lo siento — susurró Camus cuando estuvieron solos — ¿Te duele mucho?

— No importa —contestó el peliazul alzando sus hombros — No me duele Camus, es más, volvería a pelear por ti si es necesario.

— ¡...! — la sonrisa que le había dedicado Milo le había hecho sonrojar, si antes estaba enamorado de él, ahora lo estaba más — Idiota...

Milo extendió su brazo para rodear la cintura de Camus y atraerlo hacia su cuerpo.

— En verdad volvería a pelear si alguien te molesta Camus.

— No digas tonterías — susurró con las mejillas rojas por la vergüenza — Ya debo irme...

— Espera — Milo se acercó al menor para regalarle un beso en los labios que lo deja sorprendido — Adiós... ratón.

— ¡Milo! — gritó molesto y apenado, corriendo hacia el interior de la casa luego de despedirse de Kardia y Degel para poder esconderse en la comodidad de su habitación. Su corazón latía con fuerza pero aún así sonrió. Acarició la casaca de Milo y su sonrisa creció más. Ese chico tan irritante y descarado se había enfrentado a esos sujetos por él, sin importarle que les superaran por número. Milo era un idiota, pero... era un idiota encantador.

**Author's Note:**

> Saint Seiya y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi.
> 
> ¡Hola! aquí trayendo un nuevo fic, ésta vez un one-shot por el cumple de mi adorado bicho! <3 ¿qué puedo decir? Adoro a Milo :3 Tenía planeado subirlo el 8 de noviembre, pero me faltaba corregirlo uwu además que estaba haciendo un dibujo para un evento y al final se me pasó las horas (días) volando D:! por eso le agradezco a Ayame que me lo haya corregido y editado hoy!


End file.
